Experts
Every episode has at least 4 experts in each episode, at least 2 per warrior. Most ancient experts are stunt men who have recently appeared in famous Hollywood movies. Some of the modern warrior experts are professional gunmen, former special ops, relatives of the modern warriors, or the actual warrior that they represent on the show (i.e. Spetsnaz soldiers as Spetsnaz experts or SWAT officers as SWAT experts). Apache Alan Tafoya (World Champion Knife Fighter) "The bottom line is if you're my enemy, I'm gonna kill you." 100% Jicharia apache and former US Navy Seabee Snake Blocker Snake Blocker is a US Army Combat Instructor and former US Navy Seabee and champion knife fighter. He tested weapons of the Apache. He tested the Tomahawk, the Knife, and the War Club. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwpNIzxIyz0 Gladiator Chris Torres (Ancient Weapons Specialist) Steven Dietrich (Gladiator Combat Instructor) "There are two ways out for a gladiator - the gate of death, and the gate of life. You went out the gate of death dragged out as a loser. You walked through the gate of life as a winner, bloodied, scarred, unbeatable." Chuck Liddell (Former UFC Light Heavyweight Champion) Viking Casey Hendershot (Viking Weapons Instructor) "The samurai has no chance against a viking." Matt Nelson (Viking Combat Expert) Samurai Brett Chan (Samurai Weapons Expert) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKb_m9GZqMs "Every move is going to be precise - everything, there's no fail. Failure's not an option for the samurai." Tetsuro Shigematsu (Samurai Descendant) "The only way to enter the samurai class was to be born into it, and the only way to leave was to die." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHlSuPe0imA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuvBNmuwBkg http://www.youtube.com/user/ShiggyTV Spartan Jeremy Dunn Barry Jacobsen Barry Jacobsen appeared as a gladiator trainer in the Apache vs Gladiator episode. Ninja Lou Klein Michael Lehr "So, to truly understand the strength of the ninja, you had to see how they evolved. They didn't start out as warriors. They started out as farmers, villagers, peasants - the lowest of the low. Like most people, they sought independence, but at the time, Japan was ruled by feudal warlords and the military class the samurai - very tough, very well-trained fighters. In a fair fight, the farmers and villagers really didn't stand much of a chance, so when they had to fight, they just didn't fight fair." http://www.youtube.com/user/tricksterjwk "You know, I'm dissapointed, but if ninja saw a Spartan in real life, he would just run away. He comes back at night and kills him while he sleeps." Pirate Michael Triplett David Hernandez * (On the matter of dodging the Knight's Morningstar) "See, you're thinking about running away. I'm talking about running around." * Ironically, David would return in Somali Pirates vs. Medellin Cartel as the last cartel member to be killed by the pirates. Knight David Coretti Josh Paugh http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doIhZyMr_rE Yakuza Zero Kazama http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZlo_XjW56M David Kono Mafia Joe Ferrante Thomas Bonnano Green Beret Matt Anderson Spetsnaz Sonny Puzikas http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApWUH7NsbnA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04oFH1-G6d4 We respect everybody. We can kill them with respect as well. Maxim Franz Senior systema instructor Shaolin Monk Eric Chen Wang Wei http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUbckEXrkcA Alfred Hsing Māori Warrior Seamus Fitzgerald Jared Wihongi Sala Baker Sala became famous for his work as a stunman for the Lord of the Rings original trilogy and for his depiction as Sauron in those films. "Well, that's what a computer says." "Computer must be Chinese... 1 William Wallace Kieron Elliott http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOa4uhf9iho http://www.youtube.com/user/keezo74 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKGhk8Hu6wY (On pitting William Wallace against Shaka Zulu) There really is no competition. It's basically like swatting an African fly. Anthony De Longis http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVw-veWVsO8 * (On Shaka Zulu's spit of poison) "There's just one problem I see..." (holding claymore out in front of him) "How far can you spit chief?" Shaka Zulu Earl White *(war cry) "ZULU!" (On pitting Shaka Zulu against William Wallace) "Shaka's goal would be to get Wallace's blood on his weapon." Jason Bartley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n37raphSH8s Jason used agility training pioneered by Shaka Zulu to become a 3-time all SEC linebacker. *(war cry) "ZULU!" IRA Skoti Collins http://www.youtube.com/user/skoti1968 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKGhk8Hu6wY "The IRA's never been beaten by anyone - and they never will be." Peter Crowe Taliban Fahim Fazli http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xz3EefX2om4 Alex Sami SWAT Jon Darrah Steve Gordon GSG 9 Michael Nagel Damien Puckler http://www.youtube.com/user/dampuck Attila the Hun Sean Pennington Robert Borsos "Attila was a barbarian, but he had charisma. For Hungarians, Attila is a hero and a legend." Alexander the Great Kendall Wells http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIIf3KMPBTQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEkzSn_0EgQ Peter van Rossum Rashad Evans * "Alexander is the truth!" Jesse James Joey Dillon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xn9T7Fu0ybE J. W. Wiseman http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOjW1LHHJSE *We got our own knife, and it aint a toothpick. Al Capone Meyer Lanksy II Johnny Lew Fratto *"Who the f*** even needs to hit anybody with a pistol anyways? You know it's a f***ing pistol, use it as a pistol!" Aztec Jaguar David Lavera http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZOToIWaLZ4 Eder Saul Lopez Zande Warrior Coley Mustafa Speaks "(on the Zande winning and the Aztec losing) Sorry, Aztec warriors. Maybe next time. Nyum-nyum!" http://www.youtube.com/user/speaksdatruf Gordon Jock Nazi Waffen-SS Silvio Wolf Busch Robert Wilhelm-McCain Viet Cong Tuan Nguyen Danny Boyer Roman Centurion Terence Rotolo Terence Rotolo was shown to play one of Teddy Roosevelt's Rough Riders. Matt Lasky Rajput Warrior Gugan Deep Singh Bhajneet Singh "Facing a Rajput, you never knew where he was coming from. He could attack you from all directions and he was always deadly. We will demolish the Romans." Sukhwinder Singh Somali Pirate Abdi Ali "Of course we're going to win." "The Somali Pirates will fight you anywhere, on land, on sea, you name it. They'll fight you." Haji Ukajh Medellín Cartel Michael Corleone Blanco (Son of Florida drug boss Griselda Blanco, the Queen of Miami) "My mother was the number one distributor of cocaine in the United States. She's the inventor of cocaine trafficking. I grew up around this constant violence on a daily basis that was considered civilized." Kenny "Kenji" Gallo Kenji Gallo was a porn producer and cocaine trafficker associate of the Los Angeles crime family and the New York City's Colombo crime family, both heavily affiliated with the Medellin Cartel during their reign. The FBI allowed him to spy on the crime families. Today he is under witness protection but publicly talked about his life as a rat in writing blogs, books and TV shows. Even today he testifies in court against his former gangsters, who still threaten his life today. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AM0Tbxfw93M Persian Immortal Ardeshir Radpour Ardeshir is a recurring actor on deadliest warrior; playing a mongol, a roman, Hernán Cortés and other background characters. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9v_wo9X051s http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Nzldl0StAc Cyrus Zahiri Celt Francis Brebner William Spencer Dinnean Dave Baker In season 3, Dave Baker is the main weapons maker on Deadliest Warrior. If there is an ancient weapon that is no longer existent today, Dave will remake them from their historical blueprint. KGB Pavel Ksendz Stass Klassen http://www.youtube.com/user/tosnyat CIA Mike Baker Frank Dowse Vlad the Impaler Vaclav Havlik Brahm Gallagher "Vlad does not stop, he does not quit, and ultimately, the psychology, the weaponry and ferocity of that man makes him the Deadliest Warrior." Sun Tzu Johnny Yang Tommy Leng Ming Warrior Jonathan Weizhang Wang Phillip Dang French Musketeer Xavier Declie "I like the Ming Warriors, but I think they should go back to where they came from and, you know, build walls. They're very good at that." Luke Lafontaine http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6FUgvNvugU Comanche Joaquin Gonzalez "Comanche have no fear, we don't know who you are, we don't care who you are,we're just here to let you know, we ain't going anywhere" Jay Redhawk "By the time we are born, we hit the earth, we're warriors." Mongol Munkthur Luvsanjambaa Jason Nguyen Navy SEAL Rob Roy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPM1TO_al84 Colin Palmer Israeli Commando Moti Horenstein Mike Kanarek http://www.youtube.com/user/MikeLeeKanarek George Washington Paul Suda Wayne Lee, PhD Napoleon Bonaparte Mathew Cape Phillipe Simon Joan of Arc Claire Dodin (15th Century Weapons Expert) Timothy Pickles (Military Historian) William the Conqueror Jason McNeil (Medieval Combat Specialist) Stephen Morillo, Ph.D. (Chair, Wabash College) US Army Rangers Ssgt. Tim Kennedy (U.S Army Ranger) Lt. Col. John Lock ret (U.S. Army Ranger/Historian) NKSOF Charles Joh (SWAT CDR/Tactis Specialist) Ji Jay Kim (Former South Korean Marine) Thomas Rix (Fmr US Intelligence Ofiicer) Grand Master Ho Jin Song (9th degree Black Belt) Genghis Khan Khosbayar (US Marines and Mongol weapons specialist) Timothy May, PhD (researcher and author of "The Mongol Art of War") Hannibal Bryan Forrest (Classical Weapons Specialist) Patrick Hunt, Ph.D. (Professor of Archaeology, Stanford) Saddam Hussein Sabah Khodada (Former Iraqi Army General) -Personally knew the dictator (The only expert to have actually meet a Named Warrior in person.) Calvin Bondley (Saddam Weapons Specialist) Lt. Col. Rick Francona ret (Former USAF and CIA Agent) Pol Pot Jonathan Khan (Pol Pot Weapons Expert) Kilong Ung (Cambodian Genocide Survivor) Theodore Roosevelt GySgt. Quay Terry ret. (USMC) Gary Harper (Military Historian/Armorer) Gary is the host of the modern Armory aftermath. He appeared in the Washington Napoleon episode, maning the cannons. Lawrence of Arabia Richard Reid (British Firearms Specialist) Gavin Scott (T.E. Lawrence Historian) Ivan the Terrible Vladmir Orlov (Russian Special Forces Trainer) "Ivan the Terrible, he's brutal, he has the best weapons, he's mad. The combination, ballistic" Andrew Jenks, PhD (Professor of Russian Studies) Hernán Cortés Jason Heck (16th Century Weapons Expert) "Cortez has better weapons, he is more sane. He's just going to win." Kyle Lopez (Spanish Colonial Expert) Crazy Horse Moses Brings Plenty (Lakota Tribesman/Firearms Expert) Delano "Blu" Eagle (Fmr. USMC/Lakota Tribesman) Pancho Villa Fernando Vazquez (Expert Marksman/Horseman) Santiago Villalobos (Villa Folklore Historian) Gurkhas Sgt. Rastra Rai ret. (20-year Gurkha Soldier) Lt. John Conlin ret. (Former Gurkha Commander) French Foreign Legion Cpl. Nick Hughes ret. (FFL Recon Diver/Commando) Geoff Wawro, PhD. (French Foreign Legion Historian) Vampire Steve Niles Steve Niles is known for writing various horror stories, including 30 Days of Night, which is a comic story about residents in an Alaskan town trying to survive a horde of vampires when the sun sets for thirty days. Coincidentally, he is also the writer of Remains, a post-apocalyptic zombie comic story, where survivors try to survive a horde of zombies in a casino, after the detonation of a device meant to render nuclear weapons useless. Scott Bowen Writer of the Vampire Survival Guide. Zombie Max Brooks Max Brooks is an American author and screenwriter specializing in zombies. His two most well-known works are The ''Zombie ''Survival Guide ''and ''World War Z, which is currently being made into a motion picture to be released in December 2012. Matt Mogk Matt Mogk is the author of the book Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About Zombies, and founder of the Zombie Research Society, which is dedicated towards the serious study of zombie science, survival, and pop culture. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJRlG8OKCCE Category:Lists Category:People Category:Deadliest Warrior wiki Category:Experts